onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Videos on this wiki
Hi All, I wanted to leave a note here and ask you about videos on this wiki. I know that there is a policy against adding them currently, and I was curious why this is the case. We are currently working to give wikis more access to licensed video content, and have been in communication with anime content providers. One Piece is definitely one of the top animes available. Would the wiki be open to video in the future? Is there a specific type of videos you would want to see here? If you could provide me with some insight I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Because of copyrights. The videos would be removed if we upload them, due to copyrights. Also, thanks to the copyrights laws of the USA, this wiki could be removed if we were to break the copyrights laws. At least, that is what someone said on the chat. Toei is surprisingly protective of their materials, so we do the best with still images and short gifs. Hope that can answer your question, Sarah. By the way, you named the forum wrong. Should be Forum:Videos on this wiki, not Forum:VIdeos on this wiki. 23:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I was the one who said that, and may I say, I'm not exactly the most quotable person in the world. Best to let an admin talk this one. 23:41, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the quick response (and sorry for the forum title typo). The videos we are getting we will have the full rights to play here. We are building partnerships with companies, so that copyright isn't an issue. Since this is the case, would folks here be open to testing out adding more videos? Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Personally, no. I do not want videos on here, even if we have full rights to the videos. I went to other wikis with videos, and personally, I believe that wikis look less professional with videos and I don't want that on here. Plus, it will make new editors think that any videos related to One Piece is allowed, and might upload OP videos by fansubs, which is against the rule here, considering it's pirated. Or maybe useless videos we don't need and do not want, etc. We already have links to YouTube, when absolutely necessary. So yes, I'm against it. 00:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Just popping in to bring up a point: It is true that many fans on YouTube like to upload clips and episodes, however, because they too violate copyrights, they are instantly deleted as soon as Toei or FUNimation finds out. I also try to help FUNimation/Toei protect their property by alerting them of YouTube users who upload clips from the English Dubbed (I'm one of the fans that actually support the series since I do mean it when I say I love One Piece, so I wanna protect it too and let people actually buy the DVDs). I've done it many times now, and then when I check back to some of those users, their accounts are deleted or has a strike (I'm assuming on the latter. Don't have a YouTube account, but I know people gets strikes on their account if they do not remove their infringement clips after several warnings). Posting videos from YouTube or even videos with full rights to them is like saying "COME ONE, COME ALL! INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR MONEY, COME WATCH FREE ONE PIECE EPISODES ON THE ONE PIECE WIKI!" to the fans, thus killing FUNimation's contract with Toei completely. If DVDs don't sell, FUNimation Entertainment and Toei's partnership will be done with, and I absolutely refuse to let that happen. However, depending on kind of videos the Central Wiki might be talking about here, it could possibly be good for promoting One Piece instead of killing it. After all, clips and trailers are to encourage the sells of DVDs for companies. Full episodes, however, is out of the question, in my opinion. It doesn't hurt to think about all the options, although I don't think putting videos here look very professional, either. Having Polls on the articles are bad enough since it clogs up space and serves no information-related purpose into the Wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 00:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) As Ninja pointed out, having videos on here could kill FUNimation and Toei's deal. Yes, it could promote FUNimation's dubbed One Piece, but really, better be safe than sorry. FUNimation is an excellent company and so far, I have no problem with them dubbing One Piece. 00:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Same here. I liked the Dubbed a lot better than the Subbed. Plus, I'm a writing a fic for One Piece (which I used the English quotes at top and bottom to convey the main point of each of my chapters. That fic was 95% of the reason why I was even working on the Appearances for the Straw Hats to begin with!) as well as trying to spread the word about FUNimation to my friends and favorite authors on FF. Net, and people on a ZoRo LJ Community. Plus, I love FUNimation a lot, and as a true fan of not just One Piece but other anime shows that have worked so hard on to get Dubbed and get the rights to, I'm completely against the idea of posting videos here.--'NinjaSheik' 01:01, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm completely against the videos as well, Ninja, though the rest of the community would have to decide if we don't need videos or not. 01:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Any true fan of One Piece should realize the threat of what this could bring. Like I said, it doesn't hurt to think about it, but when it comes right down to it, there are more cons than pros if everyone vote to allow videos here.--'NinjaSheik' 01:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I don't see how adding a bunch of videos to pages could increase the understanding of our articles. I wouldn't want us putting videos in places just because we can, we should put them in only in cases where they add understanding. We already get by just fine with images, and for the times where images don't work, GIFs are great. I don't think there's much of anything that can't be explained without images and GIFs. The only thing I could think of where a video would be useful would be if we could get themes/openings (and closing songs too). Otherwise, I can't think of anything where a video would be useful, and if they aren't useful, we shouldn't have them. 01:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I believe on some song articles, we sometime includes the section, External Links, which would has a link to YouTube with that song. Not sure if the openings and closing songs has YouTube links though. 01:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I know for a couple of the songs (and probably more than we know) the youtube videos after the links have been taken down (and likely for copyright reasons). So if we can get the videos on here legally, with little/no chance of them being taken down later, that would be the best way to handle the songs/openings, IMO. 01:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, yeah, they can help out with the songs, but I still don't believe videos are necessary.... Though maybe I am just old-fashioned :P 01:34, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Like other users have already said, we don't allow them as a precaution. I can understand how they would be practical for things like songs, but we could do the same thing just by posting the links. Also, if we allow videos that opens the floodgates for people to upload whatever videos they want. I'm not talking about the risk of people uploading smut, but just stuff that has nothing to do with One Piece like funny clips, video game and movie trailers, and amvs just to name a few. It would just be too much clutter to regulate. 01:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) NO. No, no, no, no! No YouTube videos! Seriously, you guys DO NOT want do that. There was a discussion similar to this before on a wiki I edited before (not sure which, though), but adding YouTube videos on a wiki, where LOTS OF PEOPLE GO TO, I might add, is a terrible idea. YouTube videos are always taken down for copyrights reasons, unless it belongs to the companies' actual accounts where they promote their products (like the ones for movies and games). Adding the YouTube videos here would be saying that the wiki SUPPORTS violation of copyrights and infringement.--'NinjaSheik' 01:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) And if they did get taken down after getting put up here, it would be the same as a dead link or a link to a deleted pic. No one likes them, no one wants them, and they'd just be too much of a pain to track. 01:53, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Exactly what DP said. It's a pain to keep tracks of the videos and where they are linked on. And Ninja, no one here is considering using YouTube on here, I'm only informing JSD that there are a few external links to YouTube on some song articles. 01:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's bad. You guys better start taking them off. The One Piece Wiki is the biggest source of information on the series, like all wikis are. And again, no YouTube links whatsoever. Very, very, very bad. Why are there some YT videos on the songs' articles to begin with?--'NinjaSheik' 02:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) How should I know? Most of the links are on old song articles though, from what I can remember of. Probably most of them lead to a deleted video too. I would have to go though all of the music articles to check. 02:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) If we allow them, we would need incredibly strict video guidelines. We would need administrator/staff/copyright approval for EVERY VIDEO. It would be only for videos decided here in the forum. I actually agree strongly with NinjaSheik that having links to ILLEGAL videos is entirely the wrong call... If we can get legal videos, we should jump at the chance. Plus, the "opening the floodgates" argument doesn't really make sense. Any user has the option right now to upload videos. They can physically press a button and upload a video, and the video gets uploaded. Our current rules can't stop that. New users do occasionally upload them, and they get promptly deleted. I don't see how adding a few videos would increase the number of users uploading them. Especially since video guidelines would have to be a thousand times clearer. If the video guidelines required that the videos are given to us by staff/FUNi/Toei, then users would still be unable to upload videos in any way. We would also have a very clear explaintion of the few instances we allow them. We would ban AMVsAnd for new videos to be uploaded, we should probably require a forum or something. If the guidelines are incredibly strict, the amount of work won't change for anyone. (And if for some strange reason it does, maybe that would mean it's time to have more than two active admins...) If I can be given a good reason as to why allowing these legal videos is bad, I'll back down, like I generally do when given a good reason. Frankly, I just haven't seen one yet. If there's a good one, lemme hear it! At the very least, if we don't allow the uploading of legal videos, we should remove the links to illegal ones. 02:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) So in a nutshell, that's a "no", Sarah. 02:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't talking about now, I was talking about if we allowed videos on here. I know people already upload videos and those get deleted. What I'm saying is that irrelevant ones would be uploaded in greater number if we allowed videos on here, making us have to sift through the uploads and find the invalids. Something no one is crazy about doing. 02:25, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, like I was saying above, the only useful videos would be the openings. There are currently 15 openings. If we allow only the openings, those would all get uploaded at once. After that, any more videos that are uploaded would violate our video guidelines (unless it's a new opening, of course, in which case we wouldn't accept some random newbie's video anyways). If the video guidelines are strict enough, there would be no "sifting" through new videos, because they all would violate the guidelines still. That's what I'm trying to say. 02:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Before making a decision, let's ask Miss Sarah what type of videos she's talking about. Trailers could be okay, maybe short clips, but they must be used from FUNimation's or Toei's accounts. We don't want to encourage pirated YouTube uploaders or anyone to post clips that were not given permission to be upload on any site. I'm putting my foot down about what I said before. No full episodes. Absolutely none. The OnePieceOfficial site has that covered, and the site is already linked to the front page.--'NinjaSheik' 02:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) We shouldn't have trailers. Trailers are just designed to sell things. While our success as a wiki is tied to the financial success of OP, having trailers is just like trying to sell people things. They don't have any value to us as site that in meant to pass on knowledge. I think having trailers would lead us to a breach of neutrality, and at no increase in knowledge too, IMO. It's one thing to not have illegal videos here. It's another to start selling legal ones. Both of those things are bad. Short clips are unnecessary as well. GIFs and images do fine. I don't think there's any context where they don't work besides songs and the openings. 02:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC)